CSI: Miami: The past always catches up with you
by Harri B
Summary: 17 years ago, Horatio Caine's finacce left him and Miami. Now 17 years later, she has died and Horatio has a 17 year old daughter to take care of.When his daughter is kidnapped by a local Miami gang, it's up to Horatio and the CSI's to save her.
1. Wrapping up a case

**Disclaimer: C****SI: Miami doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first CSI Miami fanfic. I love CSI Miami! I hope you all enjoy and at the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat at his desk, another case solved thanks to the work of him and his team.

"Horatio," Eric Delko said appearing. "We all wanted to know if you wanted to come and get a drink with us?"

"Thanks Eric, but I'll pass." Horatio said

"Alright. Have a nice weekend. See you on Monday."

"You to, Eric."

Horatio was putting a file away when Detective Frank Tripp walked in.

"Evening Frank."

"Horatio," Frank said.

"Did he come clean?" Horatio asked

"He told us everything. I think he knew we had so much evidence against him, that if he came clean he would get an easier sentence."

"That's good."

"Well, have a nice weekend Horatio."

"You to Frank."

**A\N: I know that was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Here is a preview of chapter 2.**

Later that night as Horatio slept, his cell phone rang. He woke up and answered it.

"Caine." He said

"Is this Horatio Caine?" Asked the voice

"Yes." Replied Horatio

"Mr Caine, my name is Dr Amy Johnson. I'm calling for New York City general hospital. It's concerning a patient of ours, Elizabeth Clark. Do you know her?"

Horatio suddenly had a flashback of kissing Elizabeth, proposing to Elizabeth and coming home to find Elizabeth gone with a note saying she was sorry and not to come after her.

"Mr Caine?" Dr Johnson asked

"I knew her a long time ago. Is something wrong?"

"Mr Caine, I am sorry to have to tell you this. Earlier this afternoon, Miss Clark was in a drive by shooting. She died."

Is there anything I can do?" Horatio asked

"Would you be able to come and collect your daughter?"

"Daughter... I don't have a daughter, you must be mistaken."

"There is no mistake Mr Caine. I have Elizabeth's file here. She listed you as the person to contact if anything happened to her, it also name's you as the father to her daughter. You have a teenage daughter, Mr Caine."

**A\N: ****What will Horatio do, please review if you want the next chapter.**


	2. Meeting Holly

**Disclaimer: CSI: Miami doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. College life is a bit hectic at the moment, so updates will be a while. Anyway at the end will be a preview of chapter three.**

_Horatio Caine's house,_

Later that night as Horatio slept, his cell phone rang. He woke up and answered it.

"Caine," he said.

"Is this Horatio Caine?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Horatio replied switching the bed side lamp on.

"Mr Caine, my name is Dr Amy Johnson. I'm calling for New York City General Hospital. It's concerning a patient of ours, Elizabeth Clark. Do you know her?"

Horatio suddenly had a flashback of kissing Elizabeth, proposing to Elizabeth and coming home to find Elizabeth gone with a note saying she was sorry and not to come after her.

"Mr Caine?" Dr Johnson asked pulling Horatio back to the phone conversation.

"I knew her a long time ago. Is something wrong?" he asked, his full attention on every word the doctor was saying.

"Mr Caine, I am sorry to have to tell you this. Earlier this afternoon, Miss Clark was in a drive by shooting. She died."

Is there anything I can do?" Horatio asked.

"Would you be able to come and collect your daughter?"

"Daughter... I don't have a daughter, you must be mistaken," Horatio replied.

"There is no mistake Mr Caine. I have Elizabeth's file here. She listed you as the person to contact if anything happened to her, it also name's you as the father to her daughter. You have a teenage daughter, Mr Caine."

_A day later, New York City General Hospital,_

Horatio walked into the hospital corridor.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I'm here to see Dr Amy Johnson," he said to the nurse on duty.

"Lieutenant Caine," a man said approaching him. "I'm detective Jake Andrews; I'm in charge of the case."

"Nice to meet you," Horatio said shaking hands with him.

"Lieutenant Caine, before I introduce you to your daughter, I should fill you in on what's been happening."

They sat down.

"Two days ago, Elizabeth and Holly were leaving a drycleaners when they were shot at. Elizabeth took 8 bullets, dying instantly. Holly took two, one hitting her side and the other one grazing her shoulder," Detective Andrews said.

"Is she going to be o.k.?" Horatio asked concerned for his daughter's welfare.

"Physically, she's going to be fine, emotionally, not so fine. When we arrived at the scene, she was hugging Elizabeth and crying. It took us forty-five minutes to pry her off of Elizabeth."

Horatio rubbed a hand over his face. "Does she know about me?" he asked.

"Yes. Well she knows you are coming to pick her up, she also knows you're her biological father, but she doesn't know your name, what you do or where you live," detective Andrews said staring at the tile floor.

"Did you catch the shooters?" Horatio asked.

"No, we didn't. We think it was a case of wrong place at the wrong time," detective Andrews said. "Would you like to meet Holly?" he asked.

"Yes please," Horatio said standing up and following detective Andrews down the corridor.

Detective Andrews opened a door and walked in followed by Horatio. Horatio saw a man sitting on the sofa and a person sitting on the hospital bed with their back to them.

"Morning Daniel," Detective Andrews greeted the man.

The man looked up and glared at Horatio before turning his attention to Detective Andrews.

"Good Morning Detective Andrews," he said coldly.

"Morning Holly, how are you?" Detective Andrews asked.

The person turned around and Horatio saw his daughter for the first time in his life. He was hit by a pang of guilt at how much she looked like Elizabeth. Her brown wavy hair lay just below her shoulders, her brown eyes shone brightly and her bone structure was perfect. Her eyes and her lips seemed to be the only thing she had received from him.

"O.K," Holly whispered glancing up for the first time at Horatio who sent her a smile.

"Holly, I have someone here who would like to meet you. This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine from Miami Dade CSI," Detective Andrews softly said.

"What does he want?" Daniel asked rising to his feet, his eyes not leaving Horatio's.

"Sweetheart," Detective Andrews spoke. "This is your biological father."

A moment of silence passed before Daniel spoke.

"This is not the time," he angrily said.

"Daniel, you know what Elizabeth's will stated. If anything happened to her, Holly would go to the care of her father," Detective Andrews said meeting Daniel's penetrating gaze.

"Her mother has just died. Now you're bringing a stranger into her life," Daniel shouted making Holly jump.

"Daniel, can I have a word outside?" Detective Andrews asked holding the door open.

"I'll be back in a minute," Daniel said to Holly before walking out shutting the door behind him.

Horatio looked at his daughter before speaking.

"Hello Holly," he said smiling at his daughter.

"Hi," Holly whispered.

"My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, but you can call me Horatio. I work for Miami Dade Crime lab. I don't know what your mother told you about me but you can ask any questions you want or we can sit here in silence if you prefer."

"My mom said you first name began with an H, you solved crimes and that the majority of the time you were easy to get along with. She also said you're sometimes stubborn and scare the crap out of the bad guys."

Horatio smiled and looked at the seashell necklace hanging around his daughter's neck. "I like your necklace," he said sitting down on the chair.

"Thank you," Holly whispered her hand going up to her necklace.

The door swung open and Daniel and Detective Andrews walked in followed by a doctor.

"Hey Holly," the doctor greeted. "I've just gone over the results and you can go home later today."

"That's great news," Daniel said beaming at Holly.

"Horatio?" Holly asked.

"Yes?" Horatio asked.

"Will you be there?" she asked.

"It's up to you. If you want me there, I'll stay otherwise I'll stay in a hotel," Horatio said his eyes not leaving Holly's for a fraction of a second.

"Will you stay?" Holly whispered.

"Holly, Mr Caine is probably busy," Daniel said.

"I would love to stay," Horatio said reassuring his daughter and noticing the evil glares he was receiving off Daniel.

_A week later,_

They had buried Elizabeth two days ago. Holly hadn't cried during the whole ceremony, she had just held Daniel's hand and accepted condolences from people who had known Elizabeth. Most of the stuff in the house had been put into storage and suitcases were packed with Holly's stuff. Now Horatio stood by the taxi as Holly said her goodbyes to Daniel.

"I want you to call me about anything. I'll come down to Miami as soon as possible o.k.?"

Holly nodded before being pulled into a hug.

"See you sweetheart," Daniel said.

"Bye Uncle Daniel," Holly whispered before getting into the taxi.

"Mr Caine," Daniel said approaching Horatio. "If you break her heart, I will hurt you."

"I won't. Goodbye Daniel," Horatio said putting his shades on before getting into the taxi next to his daughter and it pulling away.

**A\N: I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Hey Horatio," Frank said coming over.

"What we he in for?" Horatio asked indicating at a gang member being led out of an interview room.

"Drugs," Frank said. "You alright, you haven't been around in the last week," he asked concerned.

"Do you remember Elizabeth Clark?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, you were both engaged and she left," Frank said.

"Elizabeth was killed a week ago in a drive by shooting and her daughter was also shot, her daughter lived.

"I never knew Elizabeth had a daughter," Frank said. "What happened to her daughter?"

"She's here in Miami," Horatio said looking around.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Elizabeth's daughter, Holly, is my daughter. I'm a father."

**A\N: If you want the next chapter, hit the review button please!**


End file.
